(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition excellent in its drawability. More particularly, the present invention relates to a resin composition excellent in its drawability, which comprises two kinds of saponified ethylene-vinyl ester copolymers differing in the ethylene content and a polyamide.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A saponified ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer is broadly used as a heat-moldable thermoplastic resin excellent in the gas barrier property in the field of packaging vessels. However, this saponified ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer is defective in that the elongation is low and formation of holes or breaking is readily caused in plastic processing such as draw forming, air pressure forming, plug-assist forming or draw-blow forming.
We previously proposed blending of a polyamide to a saponified ethylene-vinyl acetate for eliminating the above effect in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 73966/77, and draw-blow forming of this blend was also proposed.